


Romeo and Rosaline

by daae_hq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Apple Pie, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Short, Short Story, Super Angst, i think, im warning man, justsad, merrying, no hope, super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daae_hq/pseuds/daae_hq
Summary: If Rosaline loved Romeo back, what would have happened to Juliet or Romeo or rosaline?Rosaline would have married Romeo, Juliet would have married Paris after two summers?Or, Romeo went to a party with rosaline and fell in love with Juliet?If Juliet didn't love Romeo and Rosaline loved him, would it be Rosaline standing on the altar?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Romeo and Rosaline

**Author's Note:**

> haha, I am not an og English speaker so I lack English please keep that in mind.  
> this story is based on Romeo and Juliet written by Willan Shakespeare so there can be a spoiler.  
> it's like a short story.

> Romeo and Rosaline

To be fair, it was me who broke his heart, maybe I deserved it. Seeing my ex-boyfriend, my friend, and my childhood getting married to someone else was hard. I got the invitation but I don't honestly know why I decided to go. 

I was in high school when we started to date. Of course, he was in high school too. I was in my second year, he was in third year. Every cherry blossom that dropped on the floor lighted my life up. I loved it when he played volleyball, he was tall, black hair and amazing eyes. He looked so good in red. 

There is a line in Romeo and Juliet. Before Romeo met Juliet, he was in love with Rosaline, who didn't love him. I don't honestly know why, it was maybe too long ago I read the book, play, actually. I remember a line he said, love is a smoke made with a fume of sighs. Maybe I was rosaline, but this rosaline, love Romeo. 

She was a beautiful girl. Sister of this first year. Tall, blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Maybe I wasn't meant for him. Maybe she was Juliet and I was just rosaline that Romeo had a crush on for a time then he saw Juliet, a beautiful Juliet who loved him too. So he forgot about Rosaline and moved on with Juliet.

If that is the case, do I blame the heartless, dumb rosaline or Benvolio who took Romeo to the party happening at capulet’s house, trying to make him move on? My Romeo said this at his wedding altar, “I remember college, I went to a party with my friend, Bokuto, and met her, my beautiful Alisa. I cannot thank him more for taking me to the party and gave me a chance to meet my Alisa.” I broke up with him when he was in college. When I left the wedding hall and drove back to my house, I remembered that I broke his heart. He loved me and I didn’t. Did I? I cannot remember.

His wedding cake was difficult to understand. Not a tall, white creamed wedding cake, it was just apple pie. I heard walking by a bunch of people, they said they wanted it to be a small cake so they chose apple pie. I grabbed one and sat down at the corner. I looked over to Juliet in a beautiful dress and Romeo in a white suit. Gosh, it was a beautiful wedding day. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel like. Romeo looked around to make eye contact with the guest. His eyes met me, I was chewing on this delicious apple pie. It was my favorite. He looked at me, in the eyes. His hazel eyes, glowing like a jewel, met my eyes. I stood up and left. I was still holding onto the plate. 

I packed it and left. I sat down on the porch and unpacked the apple pie, half-eaten. I didn't know and didn't understand why he got apple pie for his wedding. I remembered one time when we weren't even dating, he got me a cake. I couldn't stand white cream. He knew I couldn't stand white cream cake. I hated whipped cream. I only ate apple pie. Because it was my favorite. A teardrop fell on my face like Juliet, when she saw dead Romeo. A tear was my poison, apple pie was the sword. I grabbed a plastic fork and shoved the pie in my mouth. It was dead delicious, the best one I have ever had. Maybe it really was my poison. Maybe my love was his poison and maybe, just maybe, apple pie was his escape.

It tasted like one he made for me when I was in my third year of high school. On my birthday, I broke up with him. He still gave me the pie. I still ate it. It was delicious. Miserably delicious.

  
  


* * *

To be fair, getting apple pie for my wedding was kind of stupid. Who eats pie at a wedding? Seeing my ex-boyfriend, my friend, my childhood standing, eating a pie, peacefully at my wedding was poison. I sent him the invitation and I don't know why I did. Maybe I'm just that clingy ex-boyfriend. 

He was in high school, I was in high school. He wasn't the most active person alive. He hated sports but he always did it until the end. He wasn't the most carrying boyfriend but I loved him, and I know he loved me. Now that we are done, he might think that he was a bad boyfriend but having him next to me was the best thing ever.

He broke up with me on October 16th, his birthday. I made him an apple pie, his favorite. I made him take it home. I don't know if he threw it out or ate it, even though I have no control over him, I just hope he ate it. That probably was my last present. 

I was sad. He left me and I thought he loved me but he didn’t in the end. I wanted to pretend I was Romeo, maybe. I loved the book, I read it with him several times. I watched the movie with him. He called me weird for watching ‘cringe romance movie starring Leonardo DiCaprio’. I went to a party and met Alisa. I knew her. She did show up several times when we were in high school and his brother was a player in our team. 

Maybe I really did fall in love with her, or maybe it was just pretend. I always heard that to move on from your ex, date someone else. Some suggested I get stock or something but I didn't want to risk my money. So, I dated her, got engaged, and married her. When we were sending out invitations, she suggested that we invite our old volleyball team. I insisted that we invite him. He was my childhood friend. I sent him an invitation. I didn't think he would come. I am his ex-boyfriend. 

I looked around the wedding hall and I spotted him in the corner eating apple pie, alone. I made them. Just because I wanted him to like it. His eyes met mine, his hazel eyes were soaked. He stood up and left. If I could, I would have chased him. I didn't. He doesn’t love me. Not anymore, I want to believe.

I got married on November 1st. 17 days before my birthday, 16 before his. It was coincident. My parents told me that there isn't a coincidence. Maybe it wasn't.

* * *

If Rosaline loved Romeo back, what would have happened to Juliet or Romeo or rosaline? Rosaline would have married Romeo, Juliet would have married Paris after two summers? Or, Romeo went to a party with rosaline and fell in love with Juliet. If Juliet didn't love Romeo and Rosaline loved him, would it be Rosaline standing on the altar?

In this story, Rosaline loves Romeo. Romeo loved Rosaline. They were both all over each other and one day, rosaline couldn't love Romeo anymore. Maybe Rosaline thought she was being so mean, so ungrateful to Romeo, and didn't want to ruin Romeo's life. So Romeo was heartbroken over rosaline, and rosaline was dying. Benvolio took Romeo to a party and Juliet fell in love, so Romeo pretended to be too. They got married and lived happily ever after. Everyone but not rosaline. She still loved him. 

  
  


Maybe, it could have been me at the altar. Maybe I could have smiled that bright on the altar, kissing his lips, wearing a beautiful suit or a dress. I loved him and I still love him.

I wish I could have said that to him when he loved me.

I wish I had the courage to love him and tell him that.

It was snowing, unusual. Snowflake at the start of November. The cherry blossom that dropped when I loved him wasn't because I loved him. It was because he loved me. It’s snowing. Maybe because I never stopped loving him.

> the end

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kenma's birthday is on October 16th, Kuroo's birthday is November 17th. November 1st is the middle of everything.  
> I remember seeing some posts about Kuroo and Kenma and post-breakup. I thought why not write about it.  
> IF you are ever to post about this on TikTok, Feel free to tag me @daae_hq(I'm not sure if you can tag a private account but please so I can like and comment and share wink wink)  
> I will see you in a few months. hehe.


End file.
